Kiseki no Sedai Dating Operation
by AuthorsedengKagura
Summary: Meskipun masih kecil, mereka tetaplah seorang manusia normal yg kelak akan merasakan cinta. Satu persatu anggota GOM jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Anggota tim yang lain sebagai teman-teman yang setia kawan mencoba 'membantu' teman seperjuangan mereka tercinta dengan cara yang luar biasa absurb dan gak mutu. gak jelas, aneh, abal, maklum author baru :3


**Kiseki no Sedai Dating Operation**

by : AuthorsedengKagura

KnB dan semua charanya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei

tapi alur panpik dan OC disini punya Kagura ssu..

author yang masih piyik, jadi tolong dimaklumi kalo gaje

Happy Reading ssu..!

Chapter 1 : Aomine Daiki

"Hah…" seorang pemuda kelebihan melanin mendengus kesal sambil menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi. Iris biru tuanya terlihat bosan. Sangat bosan. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terlalu malas—dia memang selalu malas—beranjak dari kursi meskipun hanya pergi ke kantin untuk membeli (baca : memalak) makanan atau pergi ke atap sekolah untuk bobok ciang. Majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin—dengan uang SPP tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya—tergeletak di atas meja. Tumben sekali abang dim ini sedang tidak bergairah (?) membaca majalah dewasa itu.

Aomine mendengus (lagi). Ia melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. Memperhatikan langit biru cerah dari jendela kelas untuk menghilangkan perasaan gundah yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya. #eaa. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis dan beberapa orang cabe-cabean yang sedang bancakan tumpeng di bawah pohon halaman sekolah. Tampak gadis itu sedang ngobrok, eh, ngobrol dengan teman-teman cabenya sambil sesekali tertawa memamerkan deretan gudal yang bersemayam di giginya. Aomine terpesona—bukan karena gudalnya tapi karena wajah cantiknya. Sepertinya akang gosong kita tertjinta ini sedang jatuh tjinta pemirsa. #ihiirrr…

Aomine memang sudah kepincut sama teman satu kelasnya ini sejak 3 minggu 5 setengah hari yang lalu. Gadis itu memang tidak begitu populer. Tapi ada sesuatu yang special dalam diri gadis ini yang membuat kokoro Aomine doki-doki suru. #ah, abang dim bisa aja. Ngenesnya, Aomine hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Entah karena malu, jaim atau Aomine terlalu menjunjung tinggi mottonya—'yang bisa mencintaiku hanyalah aku'. Mungkin saja Aomine terlalu setia terhadap ayank Mai-chan dan tidak mau menduakannya. #Mai-chan kenal kamu aja enggak.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh menduakan Mai-chan. Karena suatu saat nanti Horikita Mai akan dikenal sebagai Aomine Mai." Ahomine, harapanmu itu terlalu tinggi nak.

Sedang asik-asiknya memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang sedang sibuk mengiris tumpeng bancakan, Aomine dikagetkan oleh tepukan ringan di pundaknya. Dengan agak sangat berat hati sekali, Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu ke orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sumimasen, Aomine-kun." Di sebelah meja Aomine, berdiri seorang pemuda mungil berambut biru langit yang sangat unyu-unyu dengan wajah datar dan Vanilla Milk Shake yang setia menemaninya.

"Oh, Tetsu. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghampiri bangkuku?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bangkumu? Ini bangkuku, Aomine-kun. Ini bahkan bukan kelasmu." Kata Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya yang mulus seperti bokong bayi.

"EH?! Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Tetsu?" Aomine tengsin.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak mendengarku."

"Warui na, Tetsu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Hawa keberadaanmu terlalu tipis." Aomine nyengir badak (karena kalo nyengir kuda nanti mirip Jean) dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hawa keberadaanku yang terlalu tipis atau kau yang terlalu terpesona dengan Hakaze-san?" kata Kuroko sambil menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan duduk di samping Aomine.

"Eh? Apa yang—"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesal karena kau tidak menyahut saat kupanggil dan berniat mengignite passmu. Tapi tidak jadi karena kulihat kau senyum-senyum mesum sendiri memperhatikan Hakaze-san."

Cowok redup ini tambah doki-doki suru karena tertangkap basah oleh bayangannya sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis. "I-ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Kau *sruuup… naksir padanya." Kuroko menyeruput Vanilla Shakenya.

"A-aku tidak—" andaikan saja Aomine itu putih, rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya akan telihat jelas. #bersyukurlah atas kulit gosongmu itu Aomine.

"Akui saja, Aomine-kun."

"A-aku hanya membayangkan alangkah enakknya tumpeng bancakan yang mereka makan. Bukan memperhatikan Hakaze!"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengeluarkan hp dari saku celananya.

"Aku tidak—. Oi, apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Aomine melihat jemari Kuroko mengutak-atik hpnya.

"Memberitahu Akashi-kun dan yang lain kalau kau sedang naksir seseorang." jawab Kuroko cuek tak menghiraukan makhluk redup di depannya.

"N-NANI?! Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!" Aomine berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah mereka tapi langsung mengacuhkan lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau jujur padaku *sruuup…"

"TEME! Berikan hpmu padaku! Tak akan kubiarkan kau memberitahukannya kepada mereka!" Aomine menjulurkan tangannya hendak merebut hp Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko dapat menghindar dan dengan polosnya menjawab,

"Upss, sudah terkirim." Oh Kuroko, bagaimana bisa kau hal kejam seperti itu tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun, nak. Tapi kalo melakukannya kepada Aomine tidak apa-apa, kok. Tuhan pasti mengampunimu.

"KISAMA! Awas kau Tet—"

*KRIIIINNNGGGG…..

Bel tanda berkhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Sayang sekali kau harus menunda acara gulatmu, Aomine. Jadi sebaiknya, menjauhlah dari my-honey-bunny-cexy-cweety-Kuroko dan kembalilah ke habitat asalmu.

"Cih! Tunggu pembalasanku, Tetsu." Aomine menunjuk Kuroko dengan telunjuknya yang sudah terkontaminasi banyak bakteri dan memberikan death glare sebelum kembali ke habitat, eh, kelasnya. Kuroko hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan acara menikmati Vanilla Shakenya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sebelum melenggang pergi dari kelas Kuroko, Aomine sempat melirik ke arah TKB (Tempat Kejadian Bancakan). Terlihat gadis idamannya dan teman-teman cabenya sedang memakan—lebih tepatnya berebut—tumpeng yang dari tadi belum juga habis mengingat ukuran tumpeng yang cukup besar. Berhubung bel masuk sudah berbunyi, mereka capat-cepat menghabiskannya. Terlihat juga salah satu temannya melemparkan cuilan-cuilan daging ayam yang langsung disambar oleh teman-temannya seperti lumba-lumba. Dan apa yang ada di benak Aomine setelah melihat kejadian itu adalah,

"Benar-benar gadis yang anggun."

.

.

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda bermarga Aomine itu mendengus kesal. Sudah tertangkap basah oleh Kuroko sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis, rahasianya mengenai gebetannya disebarluaskan kepada anggota tim basketnya oleh bayangannya sendiri, diceramahi guru karena ketahuan membaca majalah porno saat jam pelajaran (well, itu hal biasa), sekarang ia mendapat SMS absolute dari kapten bonsainya,

'Daiki, pergi ke gym sepulang sekolah.'

Baru saja Aomine ingin memprotes bahwa hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan, 1 SMS masuk ke kotak pesannya.

'Atau kau ingin aku lebih menggosongkan kulitmu dengan setrika.'

Aomine ingin membanting hpnya karena kesal. Tapi tidak jadi karena ia sangat menyayangi hpnya yang casingnya berwarna pink dengan gambar Mai-chan yang cukup hawt dilengkapi dengan gantungan hp bertuliskan 'KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOPE-LOPE MAI-CHAN'. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai dan muka yang kusut (emang udah dari sononya), Aomine berjalan menuju gym sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya seperti,

'Dasar kontet bermata belang! Jika saja kau tidak punya gunting keramat sialanmu itu aku pasti sudah merapemu.' Hoo… abang dim sekseh kita ini doyan sama kaum adam juga rupanya.

.

.

.

Di gym sudah berkumpul semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kepala-kepala pelangi itu menoleh saat orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Lama sekali, Aominecchi." Rengek Kise dengan wajah 3

"Urusai, okama!"

"Hidoi ssu…" rengekan Kise semakin menjadi namun diacuhkan oleh Aomine.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Biar kutebak, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan SMS Tetsu waktu jam istirahat tadi. Apa aku benar?"

"Sepertinya kapasitas otakmu yang sangat minim itu mulai meningkat, nanodayo." Jawab seekor makhluk lumutan berkacamata dengan sarung tangan Goofy Goober yang diduga sebagai lucky itemnya.

"Kuso megane!" Aomine yang sudah esmosi to the max berniat memukul Midorima namu terhenti oleh suara rendah yang astagay-cexy-cekali.

"Jadi, Daiki. Siapa namanya?"

"Eh? Apa mak—"

"Aku tahu kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti perkataanku, Daiki. Atau kau memang sedang berpura-pura bodoh." Pemuda pen—ckriisss—kurang tinggi berambut merah memotong perkataan Aomine. Ia memandang Aomine dengan wajahnya yang datar. Manik heterokromianya memancarkan aura bling-bling seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang penasaran mengenai berita putusnya Julia Perez dengan Gaston.

Aomine masih keukeuh menyangkal perkataan Akashi. "Itu tidak benar, Akashi. Aku tidak—"

"Namanya Hakaze Shizuku. Kelas 2-b." Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teflon berjalan—ehem, maksud author pemuda unyu-unyu nan imut berambut biru langit yang menyela perkataannya.

"Tetsu, teme!"

"Are, jadi gadis itu *krauss… teman satu kelasnya *krauss… Minechin?" sahut titan berambut ungu sambil memakan maiubonya di atas Kise sehingga rempah-rempah maiubonya jatuh ke kepala Kise.

"Aaahh! Murasakicchi, jangan makan di atas kepalaku ssu! Rempah-rempah maiubomu jatuh semua di atas rambutku. Padahal tadi pagi aku baru keramas dengan sampo ekstrak brotowali keluaran terbaru ssu." Kise mengeluarkan sisir dari saku celananya dan menyisir rambutnya. Rempah-rempah maiubo yang nyangkut di rambutnya jatuh berguguran seperti butiran debu.

"Hee… pantas saja aku mencium bau mint dari badanmu, Kisechin. Aku kira kau memakai pembalut Avail karena sedang menopause."

"Aku itu cowok, Murasakicchi! Tidak mungkin aku bisa menstruasi. Lagipula sejak kapan orang yang sudah menopause bisa menstruasi lagi ssu?!" Kise yang biasanya membuat orang sebal sedang dibuat sebal oleh makhluk sejenis Murasakibara.

"Kalian berdua berisik sekali, nanoda- "

Ckriss..

"Hentikan ocehan tidak bermutu kalian." Suara sek-bariton yang menggema di dalam ruang gym langsung membungkam mulut makhluk warna-warni yang sedang ribut beberapa detik yang lalu. Manik heterokrom itu memandang teman (budak-budak) nya dengan tajam. Pandangan intimidasi tersebut kemudian berhenti pada seonggok benda hitam (baca : Aomine) dan menyeringai.

"Saa.. Daiki. Bisa kita selesaikan urusanmu sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC ssu..**

**Sedikit intermezzo (ocehan gak mutu) Author :**

Huwaahh.. akhirnya selesai juga cyinn (walaupun baru chapter 1 - itupun juga belum selesai). Meskipun agak sedikit tidak bermutu sekali, tapi gini-gini juga karya anak bangsa ssu.. 3

Kagura masih baru ssu, baru aja lahir. Jadi hontou ni gomenne kalau fic ini masih abal abal amburadul dan mbulet mbulet gak jelas kayak entut.

Senpaitachi yang sudah pro dan berpengalaman jangan sungkan ngasih kritik dan saran buat Kagura eaaww… :* tapi jangan flame ssu.. T.T kokoro Kagura yang masih polos ini belum kuasa menerima flame dan kritik-kritik yang pedas dan tottemo hot ssu..

Kalau readertachi pada suka, nnti Kagura lanjutin ke chap selanjutnya ssu…

Jaa, Sayonara ssu..! \(^0^)/


End file.
